Antarcticaball
N/A Only Research Stations |Penguinese]] N/A Symbols |name = Antarcticaball |founded = 80 MYA |onlypredecessor = Pangaea |predicon = 404 |nexticon = 404 |image = Antarctica.png |caption = The cold never bothered me anyway. |government = �� Penguin Empire N/A |personality = Shy, Neutral, adventurous, silent |language = Norwegian,English,spanish,french and a little bit more languages |type = Continentball |capital = south pole |religion = None |friends = �� Penguins Greenlandball �� Whales ⛄️ Snowman |enemies = Seals Claimers |likes = �� Ice ❄️ snow �� penguins scientific research Seals �� Global cooling (proved) Claimers |hates = Global warming (e.g. Ozone hole) People fighting over Antarctica explorers polar bears (NORTH POLE CAN INTO FAKE!) Flat Earthers (for thinks I'm not exist) Let It Go (fuck that song it's not about me whatsoever!!) |predecessor = 4ball |intospace = No |bork = Ice Ice |food = �� fish �� ice cubes |status = Cold, also claims got real every country(thats claims it) has it's part. |notes = Discovered in 1773 |reality = Frozen Penguin Empire Continentball }} Antarcticaball also known as the �� Frozen Penguin Empire is a continent located around the South Pole of the Earth. Antarctica is almost entirely covered in a thick layer of ice/snow. There are some claiming on its clay (such as the British). It has been a separate continent for around 40-80 million years, but has only been a frozen desert for 20 million years. He hates the Flat Earth Society so much for denying his existence by thinking he's an giant ice wall, but it has been proved that it's not, as Antarticaball is home to a lot of micronations. Antarcticaball can/cannot speak any language, therefore he has to resort to signing. Only a few countryballs understand him. those ones are Norwayball, Germanyball, New Zealandball, Greenlandball, S. Georgiaball, Icelandball, and Falklandsball. Antarctica in comics Since 2013, Antarctica is always shown with a thick blue-white scarf and snow goggles. The flag it uses is the unofficial Flag of Antarctica (Graham Bartram Design). Antarctica was a very uncommon character in comics for a long while. However, in mid-April 2014, this character has been popularized on Polandball. The Antarctica flair has also become more popular. First of all, communicates only with signals with symbols (Ø = no, ✔ = yes, etc.). This is because Antarctica does not have any (official) language. Because Antarctica has no permanent population, there is no politics. Antarctica is not interested in any political ideology, nor in taking clay or other stuff some other countries want. Antarctica is also mostly interested in scientific research because of this, hence many research bases located on Antarctica. Antarctica just chills out there. He doesn't bother anybody. It's bork is sometimes cold cold or ice ice . Relations *USAball - YOU CREATED LET IT GO, DIDN'T YOU!! *Norwayball - You are the HOME of that fucking Let It Go bitch. Gallery Artwork 851a8b253236cd0e2770301118ecc6cebbe57aa4v2 hq.jpg RwgvpdA.png|"One with the Storm" credit from themg26 Antarctica card.png Antarticaball.png|Poor Antarcticaball... Antartica.png|"Why don't leave me my clay?" Antartidaball 2.jpg PWQaqog.png Antarctica.png Opera Mundi new.png Sele_Polandball.png Polandball_squad.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Eskimos.png XO4bpIuXpA8.jpg Comics Ek6gbma.png|credit from Katalpa DBHRSXe.png|"A Melting Mystery" credit from AintThatADaisy 5Ov12PY.png|credit from kay10panda, AndyRedditor, GeorgiusNL, wikipedia_org, just_wait_a_sec, Liquid_Lake, Mylenn Whatthefuck.png DBcpKgi.png 0Rob9oq.png Nobody Invades Antarctica.png The new sabian front.jpg Stereotypes.jpg inventory.jpg Antarctica and maps.jpg Who's First.png Climate changes.jpg|Different perspectives on climate changes Borkpocalipse stralia 2.png Antarctica can of talking.jpg 2zYuDBH.png 'rxkfnkz.png ErQuQ4s.png Лола.png Snowball Fight.jpg Whos The Coldest.png Mute Party.png Links * Facebook page zh:南极球 Category:Antarcticaball Category:Characters Category:Desert Category:Blue White Category:Conspiracy Category:Ice Category:Cold Category:Uncolonized